


Theme Songs

by Soul4Sale



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Spoiled Rotten Chris, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris’ demands sometimes blow Javier’s mind, but at least going through with them will usually keep him quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme Songs

**Author's Note:**

> The Motherfucker Theme is probably one of my favorite songs, it gets me so pumped and I feel like everything I do is suddenly Super Interesting. Even sleeping to it makes me feel pumped. So, this eventually was bound to happen, right? xD I’m pretty happy with it, even though it’s short. Hope you guys enjoy, I haven’t written for these babies in a while.

“Javier, you don’t understand!” Chris couldn’t help the way his arms smacked against his sides in frustration as he followed his bodyguard and lover up the stairs, “A supervillain _needs_ a badass theme song!”

“Chris,” The hitman sighed, rubbing his temples as though that might make his headache (or Chris) go away, “Theme music’ll just get you caught faste--”

“I _want_ theme music! I can’t be a good supervillain without a theme song, so make. It. Happen.” This tantrum was one foot stomp away from turning lethal, and it certainly wasn’t helping Javier’s aching head. With a little frown tinging his handsome features, he sighed. He never approved of the D’Amicos spoiling Chris so they didn’t have to deal with him, but it wasn’t easy to wean him off of it, now that he was the only one left. 

“Alright, Chris, alright. I’ll pull some strings, get you the most badass theme music money can buy.” Anything to keep Chris smiling.

“Yes!” With a jump and a fist pump, the spoiled D’Amico heir was off to his room, while Javier had the pleasure of getting him a lowkey theme song. At least money was no object.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo~ I forget sometimes how much fun these two are to write. ouo Definitely going to have to do some more for them soon!


End file.
